Evolution Activate
Synopsis Elizabeth‘s Gligar evolves into Gliscor, going from a height of 3 feet to 6 feet. Transcript Elizabeth was currently putting some lotion meant for fish on Dragonet and her other fish Pokémon. Meanwhile, Gligar was flying around. Gligar: Oh, what's that?! It was nighttime currently and she found a Razor Fang. Elizabeth was getting herself, Rotom, and Dragonet ready for bed. Dragonet was currently by herself, swimming in the bathtub, when Gligar flew in carrying the Razor Fang. The pink fish screamed and dove into the mountain of bubblebath when Gligar saw her. Dragonet (from underwater): Aah! Don't hurt me! And please ''don't barge in on me while I’m bathing! Gligar quicky flew out. Suddenly, the Razor Fang began to glow. Gligar glowed along with it. Gligar: What the?! Gligar changed shape as she grew much larger with larger claws and a longer tail. Dragonet had heard the glow from outside the bathroom door, but didn't want to be seen. Dragonet (From the bathroom): Why do I hear glowing? She crawled out of the bathtub and carefully opened the door, seeing Gliscor. Dragonet: Gliscor?! Dragonet had forgotten that she had left a trail of suds and was now tracking it behind her. Gliscor: Ew! Get your dirty butt-soaked-bathwater away from me! Elizabeth arrived carrying a cream cheese Pokemon egg. Akeno: Whats that you're carrying? Elizabeth: A Chezetta egg, duh. Josie: Judging my the looks of it, it's very close to hatching and I'm hearing sounds inside. Dragonet quickly ran back to the tub to hide herself. The egg began to glow gold on Elizabeth's arms. Finny: Mommy, what's happening?! Dragonet: Leave me alone! I'm taking a bath, Arceus dammit! Josie laughed, then Dragonet saw a bright light. The egg was glowing then it cracked, shattering in fragments, revealing a Chezetta. Finny bit into it, thinking it was pizza, but it made her temperature heat rise, and her bitten mark regrew back. The baby fish felt her mouth burning. Finny: BURN! BURN! MOMMY! MOMMY! BURN! Dragonet: Great. Now you just gave my daughter pizza palate. Chezetta: Sorry. (Pointing to her C-section scar): Hey, did your butt get cut open?! Dragonet hid her lower half under the mountain of bubbles so she wouldn't see it. Dragonet: It's a C-section scar, idiot. Don't go staring at my butt like that while I'm in a freaking bathtub! Chezetta: Uh, sorry. Elizabeth: She gave birth two weeks ago to twins. Josie told her Rotom to analyse Chezetta. Josie's Rotom: Chezetta's moves are: Ember, Fairy Wind, Lactose Shot, Acid Armor and Double Team. Chezetta: How did they cut you open?! Did they take a big knife and slice your butt open?! Dragonet: Shut it or I'll dunk you in this bathtub and make you a not-hot cheese pizza! Chezetta: Ooooooooh. Delphox: Stop quarrelling, you two. Dragonet: Fine! They knocked me out, sliced me open with a surgical knife, pulled out two screaming babies, and then stitched me back up. Okay?! Chezetta cowered in fear Josie's Porygon-Z: I think my calculations state that those two have a legitimate bitter rivals. Chezetta (Laughing): They cut your ''butt ''open to have babies?! How do you poop, then?! Dragonet (Annoyed): Shut it! Chezetta gets ticked off and fires Ember. However, due to her being Water-type, it barely affected her. Dragonet: Get out! Get out! I don't want you to see me! Chezetta: AND I don't want you to see me EITHER! Dragonet: FINE! Chezetta: FINE! Both turned away from each other. Dragonet: I'm just really self-conscious about my body, okay?! I hate letting anybody except Elizabeth, my doctor, or a few others like my babies see it! Chezetta felt bad. Chezetta: Why don't I get to see you? Can't I look if I want?! Dragonet: It's ''my ''body and I get to decide who gets to and doesn't get to see it. Without my shadows, other Ninja Dragonets point and laugh at me for having a scar above my butt. Chezetta's eyes began to quiver, as if she was going to cry. Chezetta: Hey, Dragonet.... Dragonet: Yes? Chezetta: to have tears in her eyes I'm sorry I yelled at you before. sobbing It was my fault for losing my temper. I'm also sorry that I hated you. Dragonet approached the sobbing Chezetta. She hugged her with her still-wet fins. Dragonet: It's okay. Chezetta still had tears in her eyes, but chuckling a little. Chezetta: We can be quite sensitive about out bodies, huh? Dragonet: I value privacy a lot. Like when I go to the doctor, she tells me to remove my shadows so she can look at me while I start crying. Chezetta: shocked No... Dragonet: Get real. She has to draw my blood and can't while I'm a shadow! Can you really draw the blood of a shadow? Chezetta: I could try. Dragonet: No thank you! Chezetta: I was kidding, I can't even draw. Dragonet: Chezetta, I'm talking about when the doctor sticks a needle in me and extracts blood to analyze it. Josie: Looks like those two are getting along now. Dragonet: Can you all leave?! I have to wash my butt now! They all nod. Chezetta: I'll go too, to have your privacy. Josie grabbed Chezetta by the arm and dragged her out. Chezetta: Hey! Don't pull, I can leave by myself thank you. Dragonet laughed as they closed the door. Josie: Chezetta, you don't know crap. You are only 20 minutes old. '''Major Events' * Elizabeth‘s Gligar evolves into Gliscor. * Elizabeth is revealed to have obtained a Pokemon Egg, which hatches into a Chezetta. Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Episodes